Cokelat Untuk Sakura
by Reicchi Ditachi
Summary: Sakura merasa kecewa karena sang kekasih, Sasuke tidak memberikan apapun di hari valentine. Sementara Sasuke, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus diberikannya pada Sakura. Namun, akhirnya mereka menemukan arti valentine sebenarnya... T semi M, untuk valentine..


**A/N**: Ditachi buat _fic_! Ahahaha *anak gila, hiraukan*… maaf aku buat _fic_ lagi, padahal _fic_ yang sebelumnya belum ku-_update_…

_Fic_ ini kubuat khusus atau spesial untuk _my dearest boy_ dan untuk semua _readers_ yang merayakan _valentine_!

_Enjoy it_!

* * *

**Cokelat Untuk Sakura**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Rei-Cha Ditachi**

**T semi M rated**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Bahasa Kurang Baku, Typo, Ide Pasaran**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Summary:**

**Sakura merasa kalau hari **_**valentine**_** tahun ini adalah **_**valentine**_** terburuk yang pernah ia alami, sebab Sasuke****―****sang kekasih****―****tidak memberikan apapun di hari yang penuh cinta ini. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia merasa bingung harus memberikan hadiah apa untuk Sakura. Akhirnya, mereka berdua menyadari satu hal yang sangat penting di hari **_**valentine**_**…**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

"Diamlah, Naruto!" bentak seorang laki-laki Uchiha berambut _raven_ kepada teman berambut kuningnya yang sedari tadi berbicara mengenai salah satu topik yang sukses membuatnya bingung akhir-akhir ini.

Temannya―Naruto―mendelik, lalu kembali berbicara. "Ada apa denganmu sih, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang heran. Tentu saja dia heran, temannya tidak pernah sampai begitu marah padanya sekalipun dia berbicara terus-terusan tanpa berhenti.

Pertanyaan Naruto hanya dijawab dengan helaan napas panjang oleh Sasuke, laki-laki bermata _onyx_ ini sudah terlalu lelah untuk menjelaskan alasan mengapa dia begitu kesal saat ini. Sebab, percuma saja dia menjelaskannya pada Naruto, laki-laki itu tetap tidak akan mengerti sebab Naruto sendiri sedang kasmaran dengan Hinata.

"Naruto, aku ingin bertanya padamu," Sasuke mengambil napas sejenak, "Apakah kita harus memberikan hadiah pada perempuan di hari _valentine_? Bukankah biasanya perempuan yang memberikan hadiah?"

Inilah topic pembicaraan yang berhasil membuat Sasuke kebingungan beberapa waktu belakangan ini. _Valentine_, sebuah hari khusus di mana semua orang menyatakan kasih sayangnya pada seseorang yang sangat disayanginya. Sebenarnya, bukannya Sasuke tidak mempunyai seseorang yang disayang, hanya saja dia sedang bingung bagaimana cara untuk menyatakan rasa sayangnya pada seseorang itu.

'Seseorang'nya yang disayang itu, kira-kira siapa ya?

"Ooo tidak bisa!" sahut Naruto seraya mengacungkan jari telujuknya membentuk angka satu lalu menggerakkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dari ucapan dan gerakannya, Naruto sepertinya tidak setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke. Baiklah, sekarang Sasuke yang merasa heran, kenapa Naruto jadi ikut-ikut gayanya Sule?

"_Oh, my_!" Sasuke menjambak rambut mencuatnya dengan geram. Jujur saja, dia sangat pusing saat ini. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus diberikannya pada perempuan yang disayanginya untuk hari _valentine_ esok, dan keputusannya untuk curhat pada Naruto hanya memperparah kebingungannya saja.

Naruto menyadari perubahan emosi yang dialami Sasuke saat ini, dan Naruto tidak ingin membuat perubahan emosi itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Pemuda bermata biru _sapphire_ itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya menjulurkan lidahnya. Rasanya dia tidak enak dengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi memarahinya akibat perkataannya sendiri.

"Sorry, Sasuke, bagaimana kalau aku pulang saja? Aku rasa kau akan baik-baik saja dengannya," Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke lalu pergi dari kamar si pemuda sebelum pemuda Uchiha itu menghancurkan kamarnya sendiri.

Sekarang Sasuke sendirian di kamarnya, sedang terbaring di ranjangnya yang empuk dengan mata menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berhiaskan poster band-band dan penyanyi masa kini seperti Avenged Sevenfold, Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson, ataupun Taylor Swift. Namun bukan poster-poster penyanyi atau band yang sedang dilihatnya di langit-langit kamarnya, melainkan sebuah foto seorang gadis berambut _pink_ berukuran poster yang tertempel di salah satu sisi langit-langit kamarnya.

Gadis yang sedang dipandangnya bukanlah salah seorang pemain band ataupun penyanyi terkenal yang banyak digandrungi banyak remaja saat ini. Gadis itu adalah bahan pembicaraannya tadi dengan Naruto, gadis yang telah membuat Sasuke Uchiha kebingungan setengah mati di hari _valentine_ mendatang. Gadis itu adalah kekasihnya, yang sangat disayanginya, sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa di esok hari.

Gadis yang beruntung itu adalah Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis cantik namun sederhana yang tinggal di pinggiran kota. Gadis bermata _jade_ ini berhasil menarik hati si bungsu Uchiha yang terkenal dingin dan tidak peka terhadap perempuan dengan kesederhanaannya. Gadis ini pula yang berhasil membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta yang teramat dalam untuk pertama kalinya.

Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana pertemuan konyolnya dengan Sakura. Saat itu dia sedang asyik bermain basket dengan Kiba, Lee dan Naruto. Tiba-tiba gadis itu datang melintasi lapangan dengan berlari, seperti tergesa-gesa. Hal itu sontak membuat Sasuke yang ingin melakukan _shoot_ terkaget dan tidak sengaja melemparkan bolanya. Bola itu mendarat dengan selamat di wajah gadis yang melintas tersebut. Tadinya, Sasuke berpikir kalau gadis itu akan marah padanya, namun ternyata tidak, gadis itu malah tersenyum.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke semakin dekat dengan Sakura. Kesederhanaannya dalam berperilaku membuat Sasuke terkagum dan terpana. Akhirnya, tahun lalu dia menghampiri sang gadis di kelasnya yang berbeda satu lantai dengan kelas si pemuda karena perbedaan angkatan (maksudnya Sakura adalah adik kelas Sasuke) lalu menembak sang gadis dengan segenggam kelopak bunga Sakura di tangannya sebagai symbol pernyataan cintanya. Meskipun agak aneh dan bisa dikatakan tidak romantis, Sakura tetap senang dan menerima sang pangeran untuk mengisi relung hatinya.

Tahun ini adalah _valentine_ mereka yang pertama, oleh karena itu Sasuke tidak ingin membuat Sakura kecewa. Bukankah yang pertama itu adalah yang terbaik? Seperti bagaimana kata pepatah?

Entahlah, mudah-mudahan _valentine_ pertama Sasuke tahun ini meninggalkan kesan tersendiri―dan tentunya baik―untuk Sakura.

_._

_._

_._

_._

―_**Cokelat Untuk Sakura**__**―**_

Pagi ini akan mengawali hari yang indah…

Setidaknya seperti demikianlah _feeling_ Sakura berkata pagi ini. Entah mengapa, Sakura merasa kalau hari ini akan menjadi hari yang paling tidak terlupakan selama hidupnya. Apa mungkin karena hari ini hari _valentine_? Atau karena ada hal lain?

Sakura membuka tirai jendela kamarnya, menampakkan sang surya yang siap menyinari dunia dari ufuk timur. Sinarnya silau, namun tetap indah, membuat Sakura semakin bersemangat menjalani hari-harinya. Mata _jade_-nya melirik _handphone_ yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya, membuat Sakura tergerak untuk mengambil _handphone _tersebut.

Mata Sakura semakin berbinar begitu melihat ada beberapa―atau mungkin banyak―pesan yang berdatangan di layar _handphone_-nya. Tiga puluh empat pesan masuk, mungkin tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit.

Sakura membuka pesan pertama, ternyata dari Lee.

_**.**_

_**To: You (081289775xxx)**_

_**From: Lee (085736527xxx)**_

**Happy valentine's day**_**, Sakura-chan! **_**Long last**_** sama Sasuke ya, tapi jangan lupain aku juga. Aku kan temanmu… ^0^9**_

_**.**_

Sakura mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, membentuk seulas senyuman tipis yang terlihat sangat tulus. Ternyata Lee masih ingat pada Sakura, apalagi dia adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat _valentine_ pada Sakura. Lee masih sangat sayang pada Sakura sepertinya.

Sakura membuka pesan yang kedua, dari Ino.

_**.**_

_**To: You (081289775xxx)**_

_**From: InoSai (08976378xxx)**_

_**Hey, jidat! Selamat hari **_**valentine**_** ya! **_**Long last**_** sama si ayam ya! JidatAyam selamanya. Oh ya, ngomong2 si ayam, kemarin aku melihat dia pergi bersama Hinata ke toko cokelat milik Paman Kankurou. Hati2 aja ya jidat, kudengar si ayam sedang dekat dengan Hinata… XD**_

_**.**_

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pesan itu. Ternyata, Ino yang merupakan _rival_ terbesarnya dalam memperebutkan laki-laki, mengucapkan selamat valentine juga padanya. Pakai kata-kata _'long last'_ pula, Sakura jadi merasa selangkah lebih tinggi dari Ino.

Tapi… apa maksud dengan Sasuke sedang dekat dengan Hinata? Memang benar sih, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering tidak mengunjunginya karena sesuatu hal. Namun apakah hal itu adalah Hinata? Rasanya tidak mungkin, mengingat status Hinata sebagai kekasih Naruto.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tentang perkataan Ino tersebut. Dia tahu, gadis berambut pirang itu hanya ingin memanaskan suasana hatinya saja. Sakura tidak akan terpengaruh!

Sakura kembali membuka pesan ketiga, keempat dan seterusnya. Gadis berambut sepunggung itu mengakhiri semua pesan yang dibacanya dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Namun, senyum itu seketika menghilang ketika dirinya menyadari kalau sang kekasih―Sasuke―tidak mengiriminya pesan.

"Apa Sasuke nggak ingat hari ini ya?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Namun sedetik kemudian dia menggeleng, "Jangan berpikir negatif, Sakura! Sasuke akan memberikan _surprise_ yang tidak akan terlupakan dalam hidupmu!" hibur Sakura kepada dirinya guna menutupi perasaan kecewanya pada Sasuke.

Sakura kembali membuka_ handphone_-nya, kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

_**.**_

_**To: Sasuke (081276845xxx)**_

_**From: You (081289775xxx)**_

_**Sasuke, **_**happy valentine's day**_** ya! Semoga tahun ini, kamu semakin sayang sama aku. **_**Thanks**_** ;D**_

_**.**_

Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit biru yang masih jernih dan belum tertutup awan. Pikirannya melayang kepada sesosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar dan berwajah tampan bernama Sasuke. Meskipun laki-laki itu tidak terlihat bisa bersikap romantis, Sakura yakin kalau pemuda Uchiha itu masih mengingat _valentine_.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, kemudian berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan pada hari yang penuh cinta ini. Sakura menautkan kesepuluh jarinya menjadi satu, membentuk sebuah kepalan tangan yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang yang sedang berdoa.

'Kami-sama, berilah aku kebahagiaan bersama orang yang aku cintai. Jadikanlah hari ini menjadi sebuah hari yang paling aku syukuri di antara hari berkahMu yang lainnya…'

Sakura membuka matanya, ternyata tanpa disadari mata _emerald_-nya sudah berlinang air mata. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini, dia adalah gadis yang tegar. Namun, entah karena apa dia dapat meneteskan air mata sampai seperti demikian. Yang pasti, Sakura merasakan kalau doanya tadi sangatlah dalam.

Sakura mengusap matanya, kemudian menghela napas pendek dan kembali mengembangkan senyumnya. Dia kembali membuka _handphone_-nya dan melihat layar _wallpaper_-nya. Di sana, terlihat seorang gadis remaja berambut _soft pink_ sedang tersenyum manis dengan seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ sedang merangkul tubuh mungil sang gadis. Pemuda di foto itu terlihat sangat senang, sebab senyum pemuda tersebut terlihat sangat bebas.

"Baiklah, waktunya bersekolah!" Sakura menutup _flip handphone_-nya lalu meletakkan benda mungil itu kembali di atas meja belajarnya. Kemudian, dia melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan membawa handuk yang tergantung di pintu kamar mandinya. Dalam hati Sakura berharap, agar Sasuke memberi sesuatu untuk dirinya.

―**Cokelat Untuk Sakura―**

Uchiha bungsu itu kembali meremas rambut mencuatnya dengan helaan napas frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah tiga jam dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengetik pesan yang dimaksudkan untuk membalas pesan Sakura yang diterimanya pagi ini. Namun sepertinya pemuda ini kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalasnya.

Tadinya, dia bermaksud untuk membalas pesan tersebut dengan puisi. Namun, lagi-lagi sifatnya yang tidak romantis membuatnya tidak bisa melanjutkan puisi itu. Kemudian, dia mencoba untuk membalasnya dengan mengetikkan syair salah satu lagu yang menurutnya tepat untuk membalas pesan tersebut. Namun lagi-lagi gagal, sebab dia tidak tahu kelanjutan syair yang akan ditulisnya.

Seperti inilah nasibnya sekarang, galau. Dia tidak bisa membalas pesan tersebut ataupun mendiamkannya. Semua yang dia lakukan membuat hatinya tidak tenang. Bahkan, ketika pelajaran sedang berlangsung, pemuda ini teriak dengan histerisnya karena merasa tidak kuat dengan kegelisahan yang menyelimuti hatinya. Tidak peduli apa pendapat para _fans girl_-nya saat melihat dirinya berteriak histeris tidak karuan seperti itu.

"Apa ini yang disebut dengan 'kegalauan di hari _valentine_'?" tanya sebuah suara lembut di belakangnya. Sontak saja, Sasuke memutarkan tubuhnya menghadap belakang. Memperlihatkan sesosok gadis manis berambut biru _indigo_ sedang tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Apa sih, Hinata? Kau menggangguku saja!" sahut Sasuke dengan ketus, membuat Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal dengan tanggapan Sasuke yang tidak ramah, Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke dan berusaha merebut ponsel milik Sasuke.

"Kau mau apa, Hinata!" Sasuke membentak Hinata ketika gadis itu berhasil mendapatkan ponselnya dan membuka pesan masuknya.

Hinata tersenyum melihat pesan itu, "Jadi ini yang membuat seorang Uchiha berteriak histeris dengan tidak elitnya saat pelajaran berlangsung?" Hinata bertanya dan mengarahkan telunjuknya mengarah ke layar ponsel Sasuke. Sepertinya Hinata sedang membaca pesan dari Sakura yang dikirimkan tadi pagi.

"Sialan untukmu, Hinata! Kemarikan ponselku!" perintah Sasuke yang semakin geram pada Hinata. Kedua tangannya dia ulurkan untuk mengambil ponsel _Apple_-nya tersebut. Hinata berhasil menepis tangan besar itu dengan mudah, lalu menjauhkan ponselnya dari jangkauan Sasuke.

"Ooo tidak bisa…" Hinata mengacungkan telunjuknya lalu menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Oh Tuhan! Sekarang Hinata juga mengikuti gaya Sule! Ada apa dengan temannya yang satu ini? Apa dia juga ketularan demam Sule seperti Naruto?

Kini, Sasuke yang mendelik sebal pada Hinata. Kenapa sih, Hinata senang sekali mencampuri urusannya? Dia 'kan hanya curhat dan meminta bantuan kepada Naruto, bukan padanya. Namun, kenapa Hinata yang seakan-akan dibutuhkan oleh Sasuke?

"Nih!" Hinata membuka kantung plastik yang dibawanya ke kelas Sasuke. Lalu mengeluarkan isinya dari kantung tersebut. Sebuah kotak berhiaskan pita yang terlihat sangat manis.

Lirikan sebal Sasuke berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan begitu melihat kotak berhiaskan pita yang diberikan Hinata. "_Thanks_, Hinata!" Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata dengan erat.

"_Happy valentine's day_, Sasuke."

DEG!

Suara Hinata yang terakhir itu sangat membuat seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_―Sakura―yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kelas Sasuke merasa bahwa napasnya sangat sesak. Jelas saja, gadis mana yang tidak sesak bila melihat kekasihnya sedang berpelukan mesra dengan gadis lain. Mengatakan '_happy valentine's day_' pula! Padahal, dia tidak mengatakan itu pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Jujur, Sakura sangat sakit hati pada Sasuke. Mengapa pemuda itu tega mengkhianatinya? Selama ini Sakura rela menolak banyak laki-laki di luar sana untuk menjaga keutuhan cinta mereka berdua. Namun mengapa Sasuke tidak memikirkan perasaannya?

Sakura merasakan air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Gadis berkulit putih ini tidak kuasa membendung rasa sesaknya di dalam dada. Terlebih lagi ketika melihat Sasuke membuka kotak berpita tersebut yang ternyata berisi cokelat dari Belgia. Apakah karena Hinata memberikan cokelat, maka Sasuke melupakan Sakura?

BRAAK!

Sakura memukul pintu di hadapannya berdiri saat ini, membuat kedua insan yang sedang berpelukkan tadi sontak menjauhkan tubuhnya lalu menoleh ke arah pintu menatap Sakura.

"S-Sakura… maaf a-aku…" Hinata menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mata ketakutan. Mata _lavender_-nya seakan berkata ini-bukan-seperti-yang-kau-lihat. Sakura tidak menghiraukan tatapan Hinata, dia mendekati Hinata lalu menamparnya dengan kuat.

"Kau tega, Hinata! Masa' kamu tega merebut pacar teman?" Sakura berteriak di hadapan wajah Hinata. Air mata yang tadi mengalir dari matanya lenyap entah kemana, tergantikan oleh kemarahan yang sangat besar. Hinata tidak marah ataupun menangis, gadis Hyuuga itu hanya memejamkan matanya dan mengelus pipinya yang memar.

Sakura kemudian mendelik ke arah Sasuke, kemudian juga menghampiri pemuda itu lalu memukulnya dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya. "Brengsek kau, Sasuke!" jeritnya dengan kuat lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua dari kelas itu.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tersenyum, "Tunggu apa lagi Sasuke? Ini saat yang tepat bukan?"

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya kemudian berlari dari ruangan kelas setelah sebelumnya dia mengambil kotak cokelatnya dan mengatakan, "_Thanks_ banget Hinata. Kamu membuat Sakura membenciku!"

―**Cokelat Untuk Sakura****―**

Sakura sedang menangis di bawah pohon sakura di taman belakang sekolah, tempat di mana dia dan Sasuke selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk makan siang bersama. Sakura masih tidak percaya akan hal ini; Sasuke berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri!

Sejujurnya, Sakura tidak ingin mempercayai hal ini. Namun dia sudah terlanjur melihat mereka berdua sedang berpelukkan mesra.

Yang membuat Sakura semakin tidak mengerti, mengapa Sasuke harus selingkuh dengan sahabatnya? Itu sungguh menyesakkan!

Sakura mengusap matanya, sebab dia bukanlah seseorang yang bisa berlama-lama dalam kesedihan. Daripada perasaan sedih, Sakura lebih mengedepankan rasa amarahnya. Lihat saja, dia akan membuat perhitungan dengan Hinata dan juga Sasuke.

Baru saja Sakura memikirkan Sasuke, pemuda itu kini berada di hadapannya. Sakura tidak ingin melihat wajah pucat itu saat ini, dia ingin menyendiri.

"Pergi, atau aku yang pergi!" Sakura beranjak dari kursi taman, terlambat, Sasuke menarik lengannya dan menarik Sakura untuk kembali duduk di kursi.

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura!" Sasuke menaikkan nada bicaranya, menandakan kalau kesabaran sang Uchiha sudah sampai batasnya. Tangan besarnya menggenggam lengan mungil Sakura dengan sangat kuat, membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan.

Sakura berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dari lengannya, namun tidak berhasil. "Nggak akan, sekarang lepasin aku!" rengek Sakura dengan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca, menahan tangis. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan tajam dari mata _onyx_ Sasuke, dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan pemuda ini. Ternyata Sakura masih mementingkan gengsinya dibanding perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke semakin kehilangan kesabaran, tapi masih tetap berusaha agar tidak membentak Sakura. Di sini, Sasuke adalah pihak yang bersalah. Jadi, sudah seharusnya Sasuke menjaga kesabarannya dan meminta maaf kepada Sakura.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepala Sakura agar bertatapan dengannya, lalu mendekatkan wajah cantik Sakura ke wajahnya hingga dahi dan kening mereka bersentuhan. Sasuke akan mengatakan semuanya sekarang.

"Dengar, Sakura! Kau harus tahu kalau aku tidak bermain di belakangmu," Sasuke mengambil napas sejenak lalu kembali menghembuskannya, membuat Sakura merasakan napas hangat Sasuke tepat di wajahnya. "Aku hanya berterima kasih pada Hinata untuk cokelat yang kutitipkan padanya."

Sakura merasakan napasnya kembali sesak, terlebih lagi ketika napas Sasuke menyapu sebagian wajahnya. "T-tapi, kenapa harus berpelukkan?" Sakura mulai terisak kembali, membuat Sasuke semakin iba padanya.

"Hinata yang menarik tanganku untuk memeluknya," kilah Sasuke sedikit berbohong. Sebenarnya, Sasuke hanya refleks memeluk Hinata karena sangat senang bahwa cokelat dari Belgia pesanannya sudah datang. "Tatap mataku, Sakura!" perintah Sasuke tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari wajah Sakura agar selalu bersentuhan dengan wajahnya.

Dengan berat hati, Sakura memutar bola mata _jade_-nya, menatap sepasang mata _onyx_ khas Uchiha yang tajam tepat di depan matanya. Mata itu adalah mata yang paling menawan di antara mata yang pernah Sakura lihat, mata itu jugalah yang mampu membuat semua orang masuk ke dalam ilusi―termasuk Sakura―yang hanya bisa dimainkan oleh si pemilik mata.

Dan kini, mata itu adalah satu-satunya mata yang terlihat di wajah seorang Sakura Haruno. Mata yang tidak akan Sakura bohongi dengan dustanya, sebab si pemilik mata pasti akan mengetahuinya.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berpita yang diberikan Hinata lalu membuka bungkusnya, di dalamnya ada sebatang cokelat yang terlihat lezat, sedikit meleleh akibat digenggam Sasuke terus-terusan. Sasuke mematahkan batang cokelat itu menjadi sebuah potongan yang lebih kecil, lalu mendekatkannya pada bibir mereka berdua.

"Dari kemarin aku galau karenamu…" Sasuke mendekatkan potongan cokelat tersebut condong ke bibir Sakura, namun belum berniat memasukkannya ke dalam bibir mungil merah yang merekah itu. "Sebab aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan atau kuberikan kepadamu di hari spesial ini…"

"Demi Tuhan, aku hanya sayang padamu…" ujar Sasuke setengah berbisik, "Dan kalau yang kau maksudkan adalah hadiah, itu bukanlah hal yang sulit untukku…" suara _baritone_ khas pria itu semakin pelan, benar-benar menjadi sebuah bisikan. Tangannya mulai memasukkan potongan cokelat Belgia itu ke dalam mulut Sakura. Sementara dahi dan hidungnya masih bersentuhan dengan sang gadis.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, apa itu salah?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, tepatnya mendekatkan bibir pucatnya untuk menjangkau bibir merah merekah milik Sakura. Sasuke tidak dapat menahannya lagi, hanya inilah yang terpikir di benaknya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika napas Sasuke terasa semakin dekat dengan bibirnya, dan kemudian, sebuah benda lembut yang hangat bergerak perlahan menyapu bibirnya. Rasa benda itu jauh lebih manis jika dibandingkan dengan cokelat yang meleleh di dalam mulutnya saat ini.

Banyak yang mengatakan kalau ciuman pertama adalah ciuman yang paling manis dari semua ciuman…

Dan banyak pula yang mengatakan bahwa membutuhkan cinta yang besar untuk mengorbankan sebuah keperawanan bibir kepada seseorang yang disayanginya…

Setidaknya inilah yang dialami Sakura saat ini, dia rela mengorbankan ciuman pertamanya untuk Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang sangat disayanginya. Demikian halnya dengan Sasuke, dia rela mengambil ciuman pertama Sakura untuk memberi tanda, bahwa gadis itu adalah satu-satunya gadis yang sangat disayangi―bukan―dicintainya.

'Ku mohon, Kami-sama… maafkanlah atas dosa-dosa kami kali ini…'

'Namun… izinkanlah kami melakukannya sekali saja…'

**.**

**.**

**Tuhan akan menjadi saksi kita saat ini…**

**Saksi di mana sebuah cinta akan terjadi…**

**Sekarang dan selamanya…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Ah, sepertinya mengecewakan ya? Tanpa lemon pula! #jambakrambutfrustasi

Kalau bersedia, apakah kalian mau memberikan _review_?


End file.
